The continuation of this project involves the completion of work in progress on the antecedents and correlates of achievement motivation and psychological masculinity and femininity. The research involves the administration of instruments measuring the above constructs to samples of students (both elementary school age and college age) and to adult parents of these students. Additional, specialized populations such as college varsity athletes will be studied. Relationship between the motivation factors studied and actual attainment (in scholastic and leisure pursuits) will be determined. The portion of the research involving younger children represents a longitudinal follow-up of children first studied at ages 6 and 7, and their parents.